Forum:Nuts and Bolts Parts
I feel that we should try to get a list of the parts and then have some creative ideas for the parts. We can make it LIKE how the Kirby wikia has their copy abilities. On a chart, we just change things. The button needed to use the move isn't needed, but the requirement for proper usage of the part will replace that row. An example of this is that the sticky hook requires that the vehicle can fly or hover. Learner4 17:27, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that sounds like a great idea! I know that there are over 1000 parts to collect so we may want to create multiple articles detailing the parts. Maybe do this by having each article a certain category. Perhaps we could have a disambiguation article linking to each category. I don't own Nuts & Bolts so I'm not going to be much help with the list but that sounds like a great idea to me. :Thanks, trouble is, I don't have the game either, but at least Christmas is almost here. Learner4 21:50, 3 December 2008 (UTC) *Yes, good thinking Learner4. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 04:43, 4 December 2008 (UTC) I'll start a miniature list here. The sticky hook (or something), lazers, (rocket eggs?), springs, wind propellors, other proppellors (like for the water), Floating/ Air filled objects, such as balloons. Trays, (rockets to hover or for speed), and blocks (the bulk of most machines). Learner4 18:08, 4 December 2008 (UTC) I got the page started well on. I will need some help on completing it and adding to it. This is the page. List of parts Please be sure to help me. O yea, tell me how well you think I did, and tell me what I could have done to make it better. Learner4 22:13, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Erm... We shouldn't sort them by the order you get them in the game. And we should get it more organized, like by putting it into a table. I have the walkthrough book, so I can organize it just like it is in game, and list the weight, etc. But I'll wait for you all's opinions. Also, should it be called "List of Parts"? Or should we call it "List of Parts in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts"? droginator1 22:21, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::The name "List of Parts in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts" is a tad bit too long is it not? Either way, I'm sure we can tell them that it if from that game by statig so at the top. O yea, that walkthrough book will come in handy for when we start their puropses. Learner4 01:58, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I am going to work on adding sub-division articles for the parts. These pages will need either plenty of info, or detail on what exacally they do. I will need some help, because some things are strange on what they do. Take the Smoke Sphere, it looks like it might block someones view, but I've never seen it. I need reasurance on what it does. For the body catagory, I'll need an image that has all of the different blocks, and they different forms. (Basically, there should just be 9 blocks in the image. 3 are light, 3 are heavy, and 3 are super. It should be like this, Light cube, Heavy wedge, and super corner. Already I have the basic blocks. It can be this pattern for the poles, and the panels. This image would suffice, but adding the others would be great.) Either way, either they need images and/or details. Learner4 00:48, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I also learned something interesting. When I was fighting Grunty, I learned that I was able to attach the parts that fell off of her vehicle to MY vehicle. Thats probrably one of the coolest things I learned in the game. Learner4 12:49, 5 January 2009 (UTC)